The goal of this study is to increase knowledge and understanding of the effects of a potential environmental hazard. The study will compare the effects of stress, demoralization, distrust, and related physical symptoms upon a sample of the population residing near a toxic waste-receiving landfill to the level of effects upon samples residing farther away. It will also compare these effects to the effects found following an actual environmental accident, the radiation leak and subsequent evacuation of people near the Three Mile Island Nuclear Plant in Pennsylvania. Of particular interest will be the levels of effects reported by groups previously found to be more affected, mothers of preschool children and those with frequent visual stimuli pertaining to the stressor. The methodology of this study involves surveying by telephone a sample of the population surrounding the landfill, stratified by distance. Mothers of preschool children will be deliberately overrepresented in the final sample. The survey will be adapted from those utilized by Dohrenwend et al. and Fleming et al. to permit comparisons to the effects of the Three Mile Island accident. The analyses of the data will provide information on thelevels of stress, demoralization,a nd distrust, as well as levels of symptoms suh as insomnia, nausea, irritability, and the number of recent doctor visits for those living various distances from the toxic waste facility. The importance of various demographic characteristics and frequency of visual stimuli will also be determined. These findings will increase the available knowledge concerning the psychological and behavioral effects of environmental hazards and long term perceived threats. They will also illuminate structural factors (such as nature of housing and facility sites) which could increase or decrease these effects. The study will also assist in directing health care resources to those in need due to these environmental hazards.